


Complications

by frozenpapers



Category: Frozen (2013), Hans/Elsa Frozen, Hansla - Fandom, Helsa - Fandom, Iceburns - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpapers/pseuds/frozenpapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three months of being locked up in his own kingdom, Hans is finally hauled to Arendelle to face Elsa, the woman he tried to kill on the frozen fjord for the throne. With his oldest brother, King Adrian of the Southern Isles, by his side, the two face the snow queen to discuss about the consequences Hans shall face.</p><p>This isn't a story about forgiving the enemy nor it is a tale full of revenge.</p><p>"My decision has been made and it shall not be changed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

By midday, the queen of Arendelle was already half asleep, leaning on a post in the quarry. The meetings had tired her, especially the errands she had to run personally. Her hands were too weak to cooperate; too weary because of the papers she had to sign. A lot of problems she was supposed to solve crowded her mind, leaving her with no space to even think about today’s lunch menu. She slowly sunk as she listened to the people bustling around the ship that had arrived. She was too tired to care for what the ship was for, too tired to even ask why it was here in the first place. She scrunched up her nose as she tried to block everything and anything and tried to focus on the sinful taste of sleep. But then she remembered she had to be in the northern neighboring kingdom for a personal agreement in a week. She mumbled a curse as she kept her eyes closed and herself unaware of what was happening. But then there was Anna. Oh God, who knew where she was? She told Elsa about the vacation with Kristoff, but she never had the chance to comprehend since Anna was almost rumbling about everything. But instead of frowning, Elsa smiled at her sister. Her sister was in love and not infatuated. She just hoped Kristoff would treat her like a queen unlike the Kiss-ass of the Southern Isles. And if she had laid eyes on him she swore she…

“Queen Elsa,” She heard Kai start and she slowly fluttered her eyes and welcomed the glaring sun that had almost blinded her. “You have… visitors.” He said as he turned and eyed the two men behind him coolly.

Elsa sighed as she blinked multiple times to get a clearer vision of the two. And when she did, her mood suddenly turned sour. Elsa hid her frown with a fake smile.

“What can I do for you?” Her voice was as placid as the still waters of Arendelle, but the coldness of it could be heard at the edge of every word.

A man who had hair the color of an orange stepped forward with a shameful smile she thought was true. “Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I am King Adrian of the Southern Isles, brother of Prince Hans. I am truly sorry for interrupting you in such a fine day, but I think the situation that separates our two kingdoms is no laughing matter. I would like to speak to you privately.”

Elsa only nodded and turned to where Kai was. “Kai,” She called; her voice was as smooth as butter. “If Anna arrives with Kristoff, tell them they are in charge with the shipments. But if not, I shall leave you and Gerda responsible.” She smiled.

Elsa didn’t utter a single word as she proceeded to the castle. She rolled her eyes as she heard Hans muttering curses at his brother and how this wasn’t necessary. She clenched her fists, but decided it wasn’t queenly to do so, so she had let them go. Frost grew on the seams of her cloak as she tugged and pulled at it furiously, she knew what she was doing, but decided against the idea of keeping her hands together.

Adrian and Hans followed her like a lost puppy, dazed and amazed by the intricate designs of the palace, the paintings and how homey it looked despite its size. Hans then rolled his eyes as he saw a new portrait of the queen being hanged in one room. She looked beautiful, but nevertheless he hated her simply because of being alive. He wanted the throne, not the punishment for his actions. He scowled as Adrian turned to glare at him. He’d rather have his eyes clawed out and…

“The balcony is the most private part in the castle other than the library and my office. But those are for personal use and I wouldn’t want to discuss something that I scorn in there. Do you mind?” She said as she closed the doors behind her. “Arendelle is such a wonderful, peaceful kingdom, no wonder someone wanted to take over.” Elsa gave Hans a cold smile. “But they also have a powerful leader. You can’t get rid of me just like that.” She snapped her finger as she sat on one of the benches. “Shall we?”

Adrian shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. He felt the cold nip his skin. “Queen Elsa, as a rule in the Southern Isles, we shall not take custody of Hans. He did not break any law in our kingdom, but he did in yours. Therefore, Hans will be punished in Arendelle, but if you decline, he shall be hanged to death immediately. The decision is yours.”

Elsa’s face dropped and her forehead creased as she heard what Adrian ad said. She didn’t have the heart to decide for someone’s death even if she for herself had wanted him dead a long time ago. She promised herself she wouldn’t be cruel, but would she if she sent Hans back to the Southern Isles to be hanged? Elsa swallowed as she stood up and stalked to the edge. She placed her hands on the railings, frosting them immediately. The temperature had dropped dramatically as Adrian and Hans watched her with fear. They thought she was going to turn them into statues.

Elsa sucked in her breath as she shook her head. It was a stupid decision, but she had no choice. “Hans will stay in Arendelle.” She cursed herself. “But he will not be a prisoner. He will work for me. He will have no pay, but shall work as a servant in debt. Whatever I ask, you must do, even if it was to conjure snowflakes in your own hands.” The temperature then rose as she turned around to give them both a hard glare. “If you attempt to dethrone me and harm my people especially my sister, I shall not hesitate in putting you to your death with my own hands. The Southern Isles shall be held responsible for his actions and shall be granted an eternity of winter if he so ever does something illogical and selfish. My decision has been made and it shall not be changed.”

Feisty, wicked and cold, those were what Hans saw when she spoke. “Queen Elsa,”

“My decision is final, but if you do not like any bit of it, I shall ask your brother to haul you back to your kingdom.” She said as she turned her back to them and closed her eyes. “You are dismissed.” She sighed as she opened the door. “Hans shall stay.”

Hans frowned as he watched his brother shake him off. It was always like that. “I thank you for your decision.” Adrian said as he placed a hand on Elsa’s stiff shoulder before leaving.

Elsa’s face stayed bland as she watched him leave. And now he was stuck with the man she didn’t want to lay eyes on and be with. It’s all because she didn’t have the heart to send him to his death even if he did try to kill her. Anger bubbled inside her as she felt her blood boil. The storm inside her raged, but she kept it down, kept it quiet. He wasn’t worthy of the cold she had inside her, he wasn’t worthy of the storm she might conjure. Though his heart was as cold as ice, he didn’t deserve the beauty the ice and snow had possessed. He had a foul personality and he deserved no better than punishment. She opened the castle doors and welcomed the heat with Hans trailing off behind her. She didn’t care if he felt uncomfortable with the people of Arendelle. It was his punishment; he was supposed to feel guilty. People gave her welcoming nods and smiles while he received glares, whispers and sneers. She had to smile, back then his charm was irresistible, and almost everyone swooned and fawned. Almost everyone thought he was a keeper, while they thought of her as a  **monster**.

All the color disappeared from her cheeks as she remembered what she had done the past month. She had almost killed Anna, almost killed the men who had threatened her life and had unconsciously threatened the lives of the people of Arendelle. She was a monster, though she could control it, she was still a monster. A monster built for destruction even though she wouldn’t mean any harm.

 _“No,”_  She heaved as tears slipped and trickled like pearls on her cheeks.

Her breathing had slowed as she frosted the sleeves of her dress. The temperature dropped dramatically as she sucked in her breath and ran like a deer escaping its prey. The people around her dared to follow, but she pushed them away as she ran, ice trailing over.

Hans stood in bafflement, but decided it was best to follow. Hans didn’t run, but instead he walked and followed the trail of ice. It was best to give her time on her own, time for her to let every emotion out. It confused him why he was doing this, why he was outside following the woman he wanted dead once. But concern reigned instead of hate and he pushed the thought away. He could feel the wind getting colder and colder, but there was no presence of snow. The wind howled and shoved him towards the ground, there was still warmth, but it wasn’t as warm as summer. He pulled at his jacket as he neared the frosted garden. There wasn’t snow, but clear ice masking the once pretty flower and bushes that crowded the area. It was white and as cold as winter. The wind was still, there was  _no_   **storm**. There was only  _loneliness_.

He could hear her faint sobs and the howls of the silent wind. The cold had bothered him, but not entirely as he ignored it and peered through the sheet of thin ice that separated warmth from cold. He saw her. Her hair draped like a waterfall on her knees as a small blizzard surrounded her, caving her in. Although the place was meant to house depression, it was beautiful. Everything was lit dimly, had the touch of faded blue that mingled with white and a strong red. The wind howled rhythmically, creating a haunting tune. It felt as if he was peering through her souls, seeing the demons that guarded the fear she had been carrying for the past thirteen years of her life. The sun never shined here, for it was winter and dark. Everything swirled, but the rest of Arendelle hadn’t been affected by it. And he was bewitched by her control.

Hans neglected the bubbling fear and stepped inside. The wind backhanded him with its cold edge that made him stumble. The storm raged, but outside the curtain was as all sunshine and warmth. Instead of looking back, he kept going, struggling through the blizzard. And when he reached her, he knelt, placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to search for her face.

“I never asked you to come. You must go. Leave me be.” Her voice cracked.

“I won’t leave you, Queen Elsa. Let me help you.” He was surprised with what he had said. He hated her, why was he offering her his help?

Elsa made an effort to lift her head and look at him with hate. “Wouldn’t you want this? I am destroying myself, Anna’s gone to God knows where and you’re left here in Arendelle. Wouldn’t this have given you the opportunity to lie about my death and steal the throne once more? Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted? Why are you helping me?” She asked in confusion.

“I would have done that, but instead I decided I would help. I hate you, but I don’t know why the hell I am here kneeling in the damn cold trying to help you.” Hans said with a little frown. “You’re tired. Thaw this and I’ll take you to your bed. You need rest. You’re brow-beaten, confused and afraid. Either you rest or talk, I won’t be leaving you. Don’t think this as part of a bargain, don’t think at all. I’m trying to help, no strings attached.” He assured her.

Elsa brushed her tears away as she stood up. She was too tired to argue. “I want to talk, if that’s okay with you.” She whispered as she felt her chest become heavy.

“Come on now.” Hans said and gave her a smile of reassurance.

Elsa felt her knees go weak because of the pain she had felt inside. She fell on Hans, but he had caught her, just in time she had thawed the garden.

“Is it okay if I carry you on the way back? Or can you walk?” He asked her, securing her with his arms.

“I’d appreciate it if you carried me. I feel so tired, but I still want to talk.” She said as Hans hoisted her up and carried her like a bride.

She pressed her forehead on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. People stared, but neither Elsa nor Hans cared. Tears still fell, drenching Hans’s clothes. But instead of looking at her in disgust, she looked at her in concern. There was talk, but talk was little because the queen was involved. But it did not mean that the glares and sneers arrowed towards Hans had stopped. He kept his eyes towards the sleeping queen, sighing. She was beautiful.

Hans quietly opened the door to Elsa’s room and placed her on the soft bed. He erased the tears on her face and was about to leave when Elsa pulled him by the tip of his jacket. He turned and sat down on the edge.

“I’m ready to talk. I want to get this out.” Elsa mumbled.

“What seems to be bothering you, Elsa? I mean, Queen Elsa.” He corrected as he cleared his throat.

“It’s my powers. I know I can control them, but it feels like I’ve been created for mass destruction. I might know how to control it, but it feels like I might be doing what I had done three months ago. I almost – no, I killed Anna. I threatened two of your soldiers’ life and froze Arendelle to death. I’m a monster Hans, don’t you see?” She said as she shifted on her back and stared at the ceiling. She was a monster.

Hans felt pity wash over him. She was more than the queen he thought she was; she was someone more interesting, someone who has depth.

“You are not a monster,” He said truthfully as he held her hand. It was ice cold, but it didn’t bother him. “You were created to make beautiful things. It’s the fear that crumbles you, that makes you feel like a monster, suppressing you, holding you down. Fight it; you can’t let it rule over you. I see so much in you, more than you see for yourself. You are a caring sister and a wonderful queen. You’re new to this freedom and I won’t blame you for being afraid, but live a little. Life’s too short to be moping around.” He gave her a heartfelt smile when she turned to search for his emotion.

All Elsa saw was concern and possible sympathy. She didn’t return the smile, but looked back at the ceiling that was faintly touched by the rays of the dawning sun.

“I was so used to being pulled by restraints. I used to be as vibrant as Anna; I used to be as lovable as she was. I used to have fun. But after the incident, Papa had asked me to stay away from her. I wasn’t allowed outside. I wasn’t allowed to remove my gloves by all means. I wasn’t supposed to talk to Anna, not even when the doors are closed. I died, Hans, I died a little whenever she comes knocking on my door, asking if I would want to build a snowman. She knew how to make me say yes, but unfortunately I wasn’t allowed. I was dying inside with the fear as an anchor, but I tried to suck it up, telling myself it was best for Anna. And when I gave in, I often did, my father would have hauled me over to the library and reprimand me. I felt like a disappointment. I felt like they loved Anna more because I was a monster they never did want. I felt like a burden to them. And whatever I did, whatever I touched, I had frozen it. I have always tried harder, but I always end up becoming a damn disappointment to them. And I can’t blame them, the problem is me. I can’t help but resort to fear.” A tear slipped from her cheek as she turned her back on him and hugged herself for comfort.

Somehow, Hans felt like they were the same person.

“And now fast forward to the coronation day, I accidentally froze Arendelle and Anna’s heart, all those years trying to suppress the demons inside of me gone in an instant. I felt like my dad stared back down at me from heaven, shaking his head because of my foolishness. And gave in to fear even more, I let my guard down, I lost control. Just like what my father had said, I was getting out of hand. Papa and Mama weren’t mean and abusive to me and it’s not like they hadn’t loved me enough, but I just can’t stop feeling like a disappointment. I can’t stop going back to the days I brought hell in the form winter to Arendelle, to Anna.” Elsa sighed as she closed her eyes. “You don’t know what it’s like, Hans.”

“Actually Elsa, I do. But, today’s not about me. We’re dealing with your problem now.” Hans placed a hand on her arm. “Elsa, don’t let these fears hold you down. It’s not going to happen again, none of that will. You’re a strong woman and you are most definitely not a monster. Give it a rest Elsa and tomorrow or maybe later if you’d wake, we could talk more about this if you want to. You’re tired, but that doesn’t mean I will leave your side. I will be sitting on that couch over there or maybe on the floor if you don’t feel comfortable.” He said as he rubbed her arm comfortingly.

Elsa sucked in her breath, before shifting on her side to face Hans. “I have a question. Why didn’t you just leave me when I was crying? You had the chance to escape, why didn’t you?” She raised a questioning brow at him.

“Because right then and there, the way I saw you changed. I knew you’d be interesting when we were at the balcony, but when I saw you in the garden pouring your heart out, I knew you had depth. You weren’t just a queen who conjured snow; you were a normal human being who had every right to be afraid and lonely. I thought of you as perfect before, but now, I see myself a lot in you. Except for the throne frenzying thing I’ve done three months ago. Maybe we’d get along because I’m starting to like you.” He gave her a smile that had come from his heart.

Elsa watched him stand up and sit on the floor beside the bed. “You could take the chair. It’s alright.” She said as she tucked herself in the covers. “And Hans,” She called.

He turned to face her before sitting on the chair. “Yes?”                        

“Thank you,” She gave him a weak smile that reached her tired blue eyes before closing them.

“No, thank you,” Hans mumbled as he settled on the chair right in front of the bed.

 Who would have that the queen and him shared pasts that were almost alike? She was as fragile as glass and as broken as one too, as he was the same. He didn’t think of her like that before. And when she’d wake, he had to thank her for simply opening up. He wasn’t the only one feeling like a disappointment. He wasn’t. And it had warmed him enough to make him feel a little  **loved**.


	2. Turning Tables

The week had gone as fast as quicksand slurping its new prey. The queen had dedicated her time to her duties as ruler and to the prince she had grown used to talk to. She had poured her heart out to him, allotting every free time she could get. They became closer, but not as close as best friends or lovers. She kept her distance, often evaded when she knew she was talking too much, letting him know too much about her and her past. She hadn’t fully given him her trust for she knew what he was capable of and what his true intentions were. She was not going to let her guard down, let him get the chance.

   But nevertheless, Elsa treated him as a friend she could ventilate her feelings to. She had enjoyed his company, grown used to it and longed for it. She wanted him by her side every time for she never wanted to feel alone again. She could ask Anna to walk with her, talk to her whenever she wanted or needed to, but she felt like she was tying her sister down. Anna was eighteen now, she had her own life to live and she had Kristoff. And here was Hans; he was right by her side when she needed someone. He was right there by her side by whim and not by the punishment that was holding him, because if he had the chance – which he had a week ago – he would have taken over Arendelle with just one snap of a finger. Elsa sighed, but some matters were often dealt alone even if she didn’t want to. It was her duty to be independent and some matters were best kept to herself until she decides to announce what was what. And an arranged marriage was to be secret until the queen and the to-be-king decide to announce their engagement.

   Elsa rolled her eyes as she tied the blue ribbon around her hair tightly. Because of her duty, she was forced to marry a man she hasn’t met. How ironic. And with that, she thought of firing her advisers. But that wouldn’t prove anything. She was independent and was strong enough to rule over Arendelle on her own, but that didn’t mean her kingdom doesn’t need a king to second the queen’s decisions. Which was absurdity, she mused. A king would just make her miserable.

   She placed the crown on top of her head. Her hair was done the way it was on the day of her coronation – which had bothered her a lot – to reflect formality and grace, to show the neighboring kingdom what she was not. And it had stewed her anger even more. She was the snow queen, not the damned queen of tact and grace. She was free, not isolated. Elsa frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked… bland. There was a churning sensation of anger stirring inside of her and she doubted she could handle herself. She thought about wearing the gloves, but decided against it since she didn’t want to conceal what she was capable of. It was time people accepted and respected her for her abilities. They should understand that she can’t conceal a part of her forever.

   With one final glance at the mirror, Elsa turned her back and went for the door.

   Hans sat by the docks, an apple in hand as he wondered what Elsa might be doing right at this moment. He hasn’t been called all day since the queen was dealing with private matters no one should know about. His curiosity was piqued, but he decided to oblige. Surely she would be telling him sooner or later. It’s not that he was expecting her to, but he had grown used to know what was going on even if it was a private matter. Hans shrugged as he tossed the core away, placing his arms behind his head.

   Elsa was no longer the queen Hans had despised before. She was no longer the monster – curse him – he had feared. Though they only shared a week together, he was beginning to see what she really is. He was beginning to see behind her strong façade. He enjoyed her company, been comfortable being around her. He didn’t feel intimidated, nor felt as if she was talking to him like a servant or someone below her. He felt like a friend she knew she could be free with, a friend whom she knew would be by her side. And she was just about right since he was not going anywhere – no pun intended.

   With Elsa, Hans was beginning to see what he truly was, what he was before he had let pride shatter him. He was beginning to see what he had lost when he tried to prove all of his brothers wrong, when he tried to be someone they could all envy and somehow, look up to. And with that, all of his previous schemes to escape the day he was brought to Arendelle had slowly withered. Here he could write his own life, value one. In here he could never feel alone again, he could never feel cold. He could try to find what he had lost once. He had hope here, and, Hans mused, he would let it blossom. Change the fate’s design.

      “Excuse me sir,” Kai tapped Hans’ shoulder as he cleared his throat.

      Hans turned. “How may I help you?” He asked as he thumbed his chin, unable to identify the man right in front of him.

      “The queen wishes to speak to you.”

   Elsa wrung her fingers as she waited for Hans to arrive. She was left no choice but to leave him in charge even if it was against her will. She wanted Kai to take over, but Kai claimed that he didn’t know a thing about trade. Gerda on the other hand was in charge of the maid quarters, she surely can’t add more to her list. Elsa sighed. Was she really going to trust him to do so? After all, it would be just two days. But those two days are long stretches of time. Hans almost took over Arendelle within twenty-four hours. What makes her think that he can’t do it now that she would be gone? There was no doubt to it, Elsa mused as she paced back and forth. Anna would not be around until the next three days. She can’t just possibly beg her sister to cut her vacation short just so she could watch over Arendelle. Heck, she wasn’t even ready to tell Anna anything about the treaty. Frustration reigned as Elsa placed her hands on her hips and took deep breaths to calm herself down. Oh, for the love of…

      “Your majesty,” Kai cleared his throat, distracting her from her trance. “Prince Hans has arrived.” He said before giving Elsa a smile as if to say: “You can do it. I know you can.”

      Elsa gave him a weak smile. “Thank you, Kai.” She said as she watched him turn and walk away to give the both of them some privacy.

      “I didn’t know we were leaving.” Hans began as he stared at the ship docked right in front of them.

      “We’re not, I am.” Elsa said, giving him nothing but a bland face and an empty tone that wreaked cold formality. “I’m leaving you in charge for two days. I have business to take care of.” She added.

       Hans was taken aback. “You’re not going alone. I’m coming with you.” He refused as he walked towards the ship’s mouth, blocking her way.

       Elsa frowned. “No, you are not.” She said stiffly as she pushed Hans aside with a cold hand.

       “Yes I am. We’re acting like twelve year olds.” He said as he took her by the shoulder.

       “Only one of us is.” She spat, glaring at him. “This is a matter to be dealt alone.” She stated.

       Hans ignored the previous comment. “Elsa, I can’t let you do this alone. I know you want someone to be there for you. I can see it in your eyes.” He said as he lowered his hand to her wrist.

      Elsa snatched her hand from him. “That’s Queen Elsa to you. Why are you trying to convince me? What’s fueling your urge to come with me?” She inquired with a raised brow. “Is it because of freedom? You want to escape?”  Her words came to him like daggers, ready to sear him with its coldness.

      Hurt had slapped him right in his face, but he brushed it off like dust on his sleeve and pushed it to the farthest corner of his mind. “Because I care, Elsa. I care.” He spoke the truth and only the truth as he pulled her back.

      With frustration gnawing at her, Elsa squeezed her eyes shut to find serenity. She bit her lip as she mumbled a curse. “Fine,” She said through gritted teeth, afraid to cause a scene both of them would regret. “You can come.” She gave up as she pulled her arm back.

   Fury replaced anxiety and frustration as Elsa settled inside the ship, one hand freezing the side of her dress. She held tight to it as she willed herself to let her anger go in small portions. Her anger produced a storm inside her, a storm she had yet to tame through the journey. She sighed. She had yet to control her temper.

      “Your majesty, the ship is ready. Shall we sail?” A man, she had yet to know his name, informed her before she descended down the stairs and into the private room.

      Elsa turned and gave him a smile. “Yes, we shall. Do you have any idea how long it would take before we arrive?” She asked, her hand resting on the railway.

      “Ah, well,” He said as he rubbed his bearded chin. “It would take us a day and a half, but nothing to worry my queen, everything is settled.” He assured her, giving her another comforting smile.

      “The sky does look beautiful today, doesn’t it?” She asked rhetorically, glancing at the warm sky. “Thank you. If you ever need me, feel every ounce of freedom to knock on my door.” She said before descending down the steps.

   But before she could open the door, Hans – who she wasn’t aware, was behind her – placed his hand on her stiffened shoulder, giving it a light squeeze for comfort.

       Elsa turned slowly with a scowl for she knew who the culprit was. “How may I help you,  _ever so_   _noble_  Hans?” She raised a brow of mock inquiry and watched him squirm.

        Hans did not remove his hand when she stiffened at his touch. “I’m staying with you.” He said as he maneuvered his way towards the door.

        Elsa flicked his hand from her shoulder as her scowl deepened. “No you are not. I have private matters to deal with.” She stated as she shoved him and opened the door.

        “What’s bothering you?”

         Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, letting the heat steam. “I’ll be inside when you need me.” She evaded, shutting the door close right in front of his face before he could even reply.

   The voyage was light for most of the sailors as they sang with their hearts and souls, enjoying each other’s company. But for Hans, it was not for Elsa’s state had bothered him more than it should. He tried his best to get the thought out of his mind, trying to make small talk with the sailors who were busy to mingle with others. But it was not as interesting as it seemed like for majority of the conversation was monotonous. He tried to look out of the ship, concentrating on the sapphire waters, wondered what was in the fathoms below them and wondered what it felt like being under. But often his mind would drift to Elsa and the feel of her presence right at that moment. All he could think of was her beautiful laugh that would echo through the seamless night as he held her tight, as they watched the calm waters of the sea. But often he dismissed the idea since he had reminded himself that he had no business of thinking of her that way, that he had no right to even enjoy such luxury. He had done her wrong, what was worse was he threatened the life of her sister and hers as well. He deserved no luxury at all for what he had done was unforgivable, even he could not forgive himself.

   So he paced back and forth as he took in the scent of the sea, and looked out to the sinking sun. The sky was as extravagant as the oil paintings his mother had done. He smiled at the thought of him – an innocent seven year old who knew nothing about greed and power – sat at the foot of his mother as he watched her paint and listened to the tales she always had with her. But his joy of reminiscence was cut short when he remembered that she was now gone, the only person who had cared for him gone in just a blink of an eye. Like his father, his mother had drifted to the wind and left him with his cold brothers to deal with. He frowned as he pressed his fingers to his closed eyes, trying to stop the tears that had threatened to fall. He leaned limply on the post as he reminded himself that he was as far from the Southern Isles. Miles separated him from his crude brothers. There was nothing left to worry about. But then there were ships that could cross oceans.

   Hans dismissed the thought. No, he would not allow it. He would not allow his brothers beat him bloody. He would not allow them corrupt him. No he would not. But he could not contain the tears that had allowed themselves to fall. He swallowed the knot in his throat and pressed his pocket handkerchief to his eyes. He went to the edge of the ship and let his mind drift off. It was time to start a new life without them.

   By the time Elsa had allowed herself to come out and enjoy the night of their solemn voyage, the sun was already winking atop the pink clouds and the moon already a faded apparition. The strong scent of the sea had calmed her down, relieving her from the problems that had made her crude and cold. The tears that burned and rested on her pale cheeks had already dried whilst the blizzard she had created out of whim inside her room had already been thawed. Her mood was now light, but still had the hint of discomfort and unspeakable anger. She had, she noted, done a job well done in terms of taming her emotions and controlling her temper – slightly. And despite the problems that were tied to the marriage yet to be planned – and possibly scrapped – she had allowed herself to think of Hans.

   She admitted that she had feelings for him that were questionable and were to be considered as insanity. If she were to ask herself about what she thought about it, she would have lectured herself and have given herself a list why she should not feel those feelings towards him. It was madness, but it was inevitable. Thus, it was only infatuation. His good looks and the way he was towards her nowadays had only confused her heart and her mind. There was nothing more to it but that.

    A hawk had soared through the sky and had fascinated her, captivated her. She followed it with her blue eyes until her gaze had landed to a man – she recognized as Hans – slumbering on the edge of the ship with his head inside a wooden bucket. She tried to stifle a giggle as she approached him. He didn’t sleep light unlike her, she mused as she removed what he had considered as a pillow. He looked breathtaking, but instead of being fascinated, she was immediately concerned for his face was covered with dry tears he had obviously shed. What had happened when she was away?

 

       On impulse, she shook him hard despite the fact that he was sleeping peacefully. When she saw his eyes flutter, she spoke. “I demand you to tell me what has been bothering you.”


End file.
